I hate long walks
"I Hate Long Walks" is the third episode of Dinosaur Island Season 2. It lasts for 18 minutes and 22 seconds. Plot After months of spring, summer has arrived. This season now lets the herbivores migrate to another place. The rains have not returned since 3 months, making the temperature very high, and making them thirsty. However, it`s not just the weather that`s freaking out, but it`s the animals as well. Maggy performs extremely strange behavior, staying away from her family and the other herbivores, and even does not move or eat much. Even her lifelong mate, Uno, doesn`t know what`s up with her. She eventually however, gets up her feet and starts walking. As the herbivores walk, many carnivores like Silas stalk them, waiting for one of the herbivores to stumble and get weak. As the group walks, One-arm lags behind. Her injury from an attack from Spiney has gone worse, and her survival is at serious stake. As the group walks, a nest is about to be raided by Sunny the Oviraptor. A female Parasaurolophus goes into a rage and scares away Sunny, leaving the mother Parasaurolophus victorious. Back with the group, they walk past a dried up riverbed. It may not give hope to the plant eaters, but for the carnivores there is. Jackie digs up the dirt in the dried riverbed to find some fish. After some digging, she could barely find a single fish. As the dinosaur caravan continues, tremors are starting to occur. As the dinosaurs freak out, a cliff is starting to erode for every shake occurring. Ian starts to lose balance, and is barely hanging onto the cliff. The other dinosaurs but One-arm don`t care about Ian and continue. One- arm responds to Ian`s calls and comes to help him. As she pulls him out, an aftershock comes to play, making Ian go deeper down. The operation is successful, but the group is far away, and attempt to catch up with it. Eventually, they are successful and continue. But in the case of Maggy, he stops moving, and Uno comes to him. Maggy seems to be crying, but lays an egg later on. Uno attempts to carry the egg in his mouth, but fails, and instead carries it on the back of his frill. As the herd goes on their journey, Jackie, Sticks, and Fred start stalking One-arm. Sticks jumps onto One-arm first, then Jackie, attacking One-arm and end up eating her along with Sticks. Meanwhile, Uno "spots" a lush land. Believing that there is a reason to stop by, Uno and the rest of the caravan, only to learn that the lush land Uno saw was just a mirage. But as they stop, a herd of Brachiosauruses walk by and make an earthquake, causing the caravan to stop. After the Brachiosauruses left, they continue their travel for two months until they end up in a lush forest, where they will stay from now on. Appearing Characters * Uno * Maggy * Strack * Salty * Mark * One-arm * Don * Ian * Silas * Sunny * Jackie * Sticks * Fred Trivia * Spike appears at the begging of the migration, even before her actual brith on the show. Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Episodes